A New Family
by Teiko-Kiyoshi
Summary: Himitsu Kakusa is a silent and shy person who never talks to anyone, she has no friends at all. She hides in the shadow of her older sister Hiroko Kakusa. She on the other hand is the idol of her year. But both of them have many secrets, both of them have a mask on every day. But nobody knows, when will they know? What will they say when they see their real personality?
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Yay a new story, this is my first story on FanFiction so i hope that you enjoy. This is a KHR fanfiction with an OC.**

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

 _Namimori_ _5am._

Normal POV.

It was a normal day in Namimori, only it was 5 in the morning just then you could hear the sound of an alarm.

Himitsu's POV.

*Ring,ring,ri...* i smashed my alarm again, on accident of course. Well i'll have to repair it later. I went downstairs to make breakfast, i was very silent when i walked past _her_ door. I was scared to wake _her_ up, who knows what will happen if i wake _her_ up at this hour.

I made some scrambled eggs with bacon, 'Yay, american breakfast are the best!' i thought with a smile plastered on my face. I then sat down and began to eat my feast, after some time i was done. I did the dishes and headed back upstairs and again i was silent as i walked past _her_ door.

I did my uniform on and went out the door to wander around in Namimori until the school gates opened. I walked through a street with many shops, then i noticed the only one awake now is the baker making yummy stuff '~mmm i can smell good stuff in the air.' i then let my nose lead me to the shop.

I looked if there was any where, where i could look inside but no. No gaps 'Kuso!' i inwardly cursed just then the door of the shop opened, an old man looked outside and spotted me. 'Do i run away or stay here?' I was fighting with myself right now while the old man came closer to me.

I decided to make a run for it 'baka,baka,baka, i can never return here'. As i was running trough the streets i didn't notice the stare i recieved from a certain skylark.

*Ping* i looked at my phone 'Great another job what is it this time?!'. I went to a bench while looking at my phone. 'Hmmm' i read the info. I have to kill a boss from a fricking little famiglia here in Japan, 'Why is there even a boss in Japan?'.

'Well i guess for a meeting ... maybe' i looked further into the information , wow i would get 10 000 i guess thats enough for today. Well i do have over one billion on my bank account so i guess i have enough. I entered a chat ... with the Varia, those are always fun and give suprising comebacks and stuff.

Oh and i forgot to tell i'm a hacker in the mafia world i'm one of the 5 greatest hackers and assassins+ information dealers. I go by Sky9 in the english lands, Sora9 here in Japan, Sconosciuto9 in Italy wich stands for Unknown9 or Cielo9 wich stands for Sky9.

I know i'm not that original with my name but i didn't have any other names on my mind that night even so i was 5 when i started this. Well now i'll go chatting.

 _/Lussuria entered the chat/_

 _/Bel entered the chat/_

 _/Squalo entered the chat/_

 _/Levi entered the chat/_

 _/Sky9 entered the chat/_

 _Lussuria: ~9-Chan you're back !_

 _Bel: ~Ushishishi, welcome back._

 _Squalo: VOIIIII FINALLY !_

 _Levi: Hello 9, boss is not online today._

 _Sky9: Oh arigatou Levi for the information._

 _Squalo: VOIIII HOW ARE YOU ?!_

 _Sky9: Good so far, haven't gotten any beating since its still morning._

 _Lussuria: ~What hour is it there 9-chan?_

 _Sky9: Now, 5:43am._

 _Bel: ~Why are you up so early, the Prince is curious._

 _Sky9: I'm just avoiding trouble Bel-san._

 _/Mammon entered the chat/_

 _Mammon: 9 I need money._

 _Squalo: VOIIII YOU JUST ENTERED FOR MONEY !_

 _Mammon: Shut it._

 _Sky9: How much, i have nothing to lose._

 _Mammon: 17 600_

 _Sky9: Got it i'll send it to your account and don't forget to pay me back or i'll pay a visit to the Varia mansion._

 _/Mammon logged out/_

 _Lussuria: ~Please do visit us 9-chan._

 _Bel: ~Ushishishi, i'm also curious to see who you are._

 _Levi: Boss would be "happy" to know who you are._

 _Squalo: VOIII I WANNA KNOW !_

 _Sky9: Keep dreaming!_

 _/Sky9 logged out/_

 _Lussuria: ~Oh she ditched us TvT._

 _Bel: ~Ushishishi, we'll get them next time._

 _Squalo: VOIII WE WERE SO CLOSE !_

 _Levi: Boss will be dissapointed._

 _/Levi logged out/_

 _/Squalo logged out/_

 _/Bel logged out/_

 _/Lussuria logged out/_

I finally logged out, they never let me go easy. *Sigh* Well i have to live with it. But i have to let them know one day. It was already 6am and i was on the other side of Namimori, i didn't even notice i went this far.

I decided to go to school, 'I hope the gates will be open when i arrive.' I went silently across the streets. I walked long, almost to long i forgot the time. And before i knew i was before the gates, i looked at my watch. It was 6:44am. 'I'm still early either way.' I looked at the gates They still weren't open so i decided to wait at the side.

"Hn, omnivore stop hanging around or i'll bite you to death" I got startled by his sudden appearance, but i was also suprised.

'So the skylark knows more than his favorite phrase huh.' And as if he read my thoughts he threw one of his tonfa's at me. I dodged and got some distance between us.

"Hibari-san lets not spar for now and wait until lunch time" i said to him.

"Hn" Is all he said, he shoot me a glare that agreed but i have to keep my promise.

'I'll have to be on guard for suprise attacks when i go on the roof.' Hibari opened the gates and i went inside immidiatly, i went straight to my classroom. I sait down on my seat in the back near the window this was gonna be one hell of a day.

 **I hope you'll like the rest of the story to. Please leave a review if you like because i like those, i really do ^-^. Well see ya (^0^)/.**


	2. Smoking Bomb Hayato' !

(A/N yay another part has come out, once again i hope you enjoy ^-^)

"speaking"

'thoughts'

* * *

 _Namimori high school_

Himitsu POV.

Nezu-sensei the self-proclaimed elite was currently teaching. And it was boring, mostly because i knew most of the les material.

And i fell asleep. "-san ... Kusa-san ... Kakusa-san." 'Who dare's to interupt my sleep?!'.I opened my eyes seeing the baseball star Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Its lunch time Kakusa-san" he said. 'Ooh lunch time,finally!'."Thanks." i stood up and froze in place right there i saw smoking bomb Hayato.

'What the hell is he doing here!?' I was pretty startled by his appearance.'Did he find out about me?' I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me.

'I guess not.' I let a sigh of relief out. I walked out the class up the stairs to the roof. I opened the door and as expected a tonfa came flying at me.

I dodged it and jumped it while throwing a bento at Hibari. He catched it and i was quit happy about that, he opend the bento and began eating. I got out my bento and began eating myself.

"Hn, omnivore make's good food." Hibari said to himself, i guess he didn't want me to hear it. But he failed as i do have sharp ears.

Suprisingly the afternoon was really ... unhurtfull. Schoold ended and i have to take back what i said, when i was just about to walk out the class i stumbled onto my 'beloved' bullies

"Look who we have here!" B1 said with a grin on his face.

"Lets take this behind the school." B2 said already aware what his friends wanted to do.

They took me behind the school i was silent and had a blank face on that i guess was pissing them off.

"What acting al high and mighty now are we?!" B1 asked, i didn't answer and that was a bad decision. I got a punch right in my face.

I was still standing, leaning against the wall. I was prepared for the things that would happen next.

"Still no response?!" B2 even said louder than his friend. After that they said nothing and i only recieved punche's and kicks.

One came straight at my head, and was able to knock me on the floor. I wasn't able to get of the floor anymore, the kicks became more intense and i started feeling weak, very weak.

After that darkness began consuming me and i felt my eyes close slowly. the last thing i heard was B3 saying something about me fainting.

 _2 hours later in Namimori_

Himitsu POV. (still)

I slowly opend my eyes, taking in my surroundings. 'I forgot i was behind the school.' I stood up and got the dirt off of me.

Then i felt something dribbling down my chin, i felt it and it felt warm. I looked at my fingers to see a red substance.

'Oh so i'm bleeding.' I moved my hand up and felt that i came from my nose. *Sigh* i let out a relieved sigh as i now knew it was nothing bad at all.

It was late right now, i should've been home a few hours ago. 'SHOOT!' I ran home ignoring the pain in my legs.

(A/N BOOM cliffhanger, although its shorter now. I hope this was long enough, i also hope you all enjoyed it and see ya later (^0^)/ !)


	3. Home

And once again another update WOO HOO ~(0o0)~ I hope you enjoy.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Namimori "home"

HER POV.

Where the hell is that baka sister of mine, she should've been home hours ago. Dammit now I have to wait for diner.

Just then I heard the front door open and close 'Finally!'. So she decided to finally come home. I looked around the corner to see her.

Her uniform was only half in place 'What a mess!', I'll have to learn her a lesson tonight. She finally noticed me.

I put a grin on my face,

"Finally,you're here. Go and make diner, and fast!" I yelled I hope she's scared right now.

The idiot just went to the kitchen and is making diner, 'Goddammit I'm starving, can't she go faster?!'. I smell something I wonder what it is.

I just got my plate, I hope its worth waiting for. She's also eating, 'Hehe, time for a joke.' I take the edge from her plate and flip it right onto her.

I'm so proud of myself. 'Awww the "poor girl"doesn't have food anymore.". Well I'm finished, so I'm heading upstairs.

Himitsu's POV.

Wow, I'm covered in the food I made myself. She must be proud of herself that bitch, but I can't forget about the job for tonight.

And I will probably talk with the Varia tonight, maybe I'll give them some hints of who I am. Oh well I gotta continue with the dishes.

And I'm done, I can finally go upstairs and get some rest before the job. I finally reached my room, 'Bed, I missed you!'.

Just when I ploffed down onto my bed, the door slammed open. And right there stands my sister, Hiroko.

"Ready for your punishment for being late?!" She yelled, dammit I need my eardrumes. Hiroko stood infront of me.

She grabbed my colar and threw me against the wall opposite from my bed. It hurts, I'm scared, 'Help me!'

1 hour later

Himitsu's POV

So I blacked out huh, better go and finish the job I got. Just then I noticed I'm lying in a pool of my dried blood.

I stood up and went to the hidden spot in my room where I keep all my stuff that has to do with assassination or hacking.

I did my clothes on, a black hoodie and black jeans with knee high boots and a mask. Well gotta go now, I don't wanna be late.

After the job

Yay, I'm finally home, but even afer this I'm not tired yet. Guess I'll talk to the Varia.

/Bel entered the chat/

/Squalo entered the chat/

/Lussuria entered the chat/

/Levi entered the chat/

/Xanxus entered the chat/

/Sky9 entered the chat/

Bel: ~Ushishishi, hello 9.

Lussuria: ~9-Chaaaaan you returned!

Squalo: VOOIIII HELLO 9.

Xanxus: Tch, Trash hey.

Levi: Hello 9.

Sky9: ... Hey.

Lussuria: ~9-Chan is there something?

Sky9: No, only that I just woke up in a pool of my own dried blood.

Bel: ~Ushishishi, how did it happen?

Sky9: I guess my sister brought me a visit.

Squalo: VOOIIII, YOUR SISTER DID THAT TO YOU?!!!

Xanxus: Tch, I'll kill that trash.

Sky9: ~Awww Xanxus you're so protective.

Xanxus: Tch.

Lussuria: 9-Chan, why did your sister hurt you?

Sky9: WOW Lussuria just turned serious.

Bel: ~Ushishishi, tell us 9.

Levi: You're avoiding the question 9.

Squalo: VOOIIII, ANSWER !!

Sky9: I need money for that.

Lussuria: ~Why 9-chan?

Sky9: MONEY!

Squalo: VOIII? YOU'RE JUST LIKE MAMMON!!

Xanxus: Tch, 10 000.

Levi: Boss ?

Sky9: More.

Xanxus: 20 000.

Sky9: More.

Xanxus: 100 000.

Sky9: More.

Lussuria: ~9-Chan how much do you need ?!

Bel: ~Ushishishi, that's much.

Sky9: I can tell you something for free if you want to.

Squalo: VOOIII, ABOUT WHAT ?

Sky9: About me.

Lussuria: 0-0 Tell us 9-chan.

Sky9: I live.

Bel: Ushishishi, further 9.

Sky9: In ...

Squalo: VOIIII!

Sky9: Japan.

Levi: More specific ?

Sky9: Okay, Namimori.

Lussuria: ...

Bel: ...

Squalo: ...

Levi: ...

Xanxus: ...

Sky9: WHAT ?!!

Levi: We're heading there in a few days.

Bel: ~Ushishishi, this is better than i thought.

Lussuria: ~I'll search for you 9-chan !

Sky9: Why are you heading there ?

Levi: The rings.

Sky9: So the new boss has been elected.

Lussuria: ~You didn't know that yet 9-chan?

Sky9: Well its been a while since I hacked the Vongola, I guess I'll have to hack it soon.

Lussuria: ~9-Chan, I hope we find you there!

Sky9: ~Who knows maybe I'll reveal myself, hihi.

Squalo: VOIIII, YOU'RE CREEPY!!

Sky9: ~You can never expect who I am.

/Xanxus logged out/

Levi: Boss got bored, I'm going to.

/Levi logged out/

Sky9: Guess I'll go too, bye bye minna!

/Sky9 logged out/

Lussuria: ~If 9-chan is gone I'm going to.

/Lussuria logged out/

Bel: ~Ushishishi, the Prince is going too.

/Bel logged out/

/Squalo logged out/

Himitsu's POV

Waaah, that was long. They never stop asking questions, oops its pretty late. I'm gonna sleep now, tomorrow come's another day of weirdness, torture and other stuff.

As I lay down in my bed I feel something, 'Waaah, whats this?!'. I look down and see blood. 'I forgot I haven't bandaged myself.'

So I get up and go get some bandages.

After some time

'Now I can go and sleep!' I layed myself down and drifted of.

Yay another chapter I hope you're all happy with this one and enjoyed it -. I hope there was no OOCness. And I also hope it was long enough, (wow I hope too much 0-0) well see ya everyone 'till the next chapter (0)/.


	4. The Past

**Once again another part, hope you enjoy -, also this is a little bit before the ring conflict. I think you could've guessed that from the chapter from before.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 _Namimori 5am_

Himitsu's POV.

'Sooo tired!' I went downstairs, silent when I went past Hiroko's door. Once again an American breakfast, well thats what I think of it.

Once I was done I did the dishes and prepared my bento, going back upstairs to get my uniform and do it on to.

I was done and went downstairs straight out the door, making my morning stroll like every morning. Although I won't go so far like yesterday.

It was silent in Namimori, 'Peacefull!'. Because it was so beautifull and peacefull, I swear i'm almost smiling.

Deciding to NOT go through the street with the bakery, I had to go another route. I swear the god I will never go past that bakery again.

I saw the park was close and went there, I sat down on a swing. The sky was dreamy, the morning colors where making me tired all over again.

My eyes closed a little bitt and I fell asleep. Remembering things I really didn't wanna remember.

 _Flashback (the dream)_

 _I was sitting on the couch with my onei-chan, looking at the tv. My dad was reading a sportsmagazine._

 _"Onei-chan?" I asked her._

 _"Hai." Onee-chan said back looking at me with a closed eye smile._

 _"Where is mommy?" I was still confused where my mommy was, i'm already 4 and i haven't even seen mommy once._

 _"Mommy is still in the hospital." She replied with a sad smile._

 _Our conversation seemed to catch daddy's eye, he was looking over his magazine. You may think now: how can a 4 year old be so observing and have a sharp eye, well i was always like that._

 _"But mommy has always been in the hospital, i wanna see her!" I whined at my sister._

 _Both onee-chan and daddy where silent, something came in my head. 'What if i never had a mommy or if ... if she was dead.'_

 _I was sad at my own thoughts._

 _"Sweetheart, i think its time to tell you the thruth." My dad said, 'The thruth?'_

 _"But dad she's only 4!" My sister said, daddy ignored her and spoke further._

 _"You see mommy is ... *sigh* Your mom is dead, she died when you where born." My dad was obviously sad he couldn't hide it even if he did a bag over his head._

 _My sister looked at me, she was confused. Maybe this was some new information for her to, now she seems mad._

 _Onei-chan stormed out the room, daddy looked at the doorframe my sister just went through._

 _"Sweetheart, its pretty late now. I think you should go to sleep." I nodded and went upstairs to get my pyjama and brush my teeth._

a _little bit later_

 _I was sitting on my bed, ready to go to sleep. My door went open, onei-chan was standing in the doorframe._

 _Her bangs where shadowing her eyes, it was pretty scary. Without warning she ran up to me and slapped my face._

 _"Its all your fault that mommy is gone!" She screamed at me, more insults followed. Bruised started forming, black spots came in my vision._

 _Slaps, kicks, punches, black spots. After a few minute's i blacked out._

 _Himitsu's mind_

 _'Why didn't daddy come to help me?' I asked myself confused._

 _'Did you forget, father has the night shift.' Someone answered._

 _'Who's there ?!' I said,_

 _'Its me otherwise said you.' The voice said._

 _Someone came out of the darkness surrounding me. It was me._

 _Something snapped in my mind._

 _'Yep its working.' The person said._

 _'Whats working?' I asked the voice._

 _'Well lets just say, our sister snapped something in our mind that will lead to a whole different future than you expected." The voice said._

 _'I don't get it.' I said._

 _'Well lets just say that the instead of friends, sparkles, fluff and love there will be a future of pain, red, maffia and silence.' She said bluntly._

 _Then she began explaining how she thinks our future will be, i didn't expect it to involve assassination and hacking. Ive never been the computer type or the gore type, maybe i'll learn it soon._

 _'You'll be waking up soon.' The voice said._

 _'Ummm i guess bye then.' I said._

 _'See ya!' She said and waved at me._

 _Darkness consumed me again and i woke up in my bedroom, i'm in a pool of my blood. I just got in mind what just happend._

 _My first beating._

 _But the voice was right about my future, on my fifth birthday i got a laptop from father. A few months later he died in an car accident when going to work._

 _A few days after i got my laptop i began hacking under the name Sky9. Also accepting assassination jobs, i was better than i expected in this._

 _In a few months my name was known pretty good, its suprising it went so fast._

 _End of the flashback (the dream)_

 _Namimori 7am_

'Ok, how long did I sleep?' I looked at the clock on my phone, 'Okay i slept 2 hours, pretty good'. I better hurry to school before the prefect begans worrying.

Because of that thought I was giggling.

 **Well that another chapter thats done, once again i hoped you enjoyed this chapter (i'll never stop saying that) and see ya in the next one (0)/.**


	5. Hitman-Chan

**And I got another part for you guys enjoy it and sorry for not updating in a while ^-^ I hope you enjoy !**

'thoughts'

"speaking"

 _Namimori 7.10am_

Himitsu's Pov.

I was jogging to school, its still early in the morning like always. The nap I got earlier was really refreshing, I haven't slep that good in ages, well if it wasn't for the bad memories that came back.

All though the past days have been weird, I feel like somebody's watching me. I'll have to be more carefull with my actions from now on.

 _Namimori high school 7.30am_

I entered through the front gates and saw that there where already more students. I avoided eye contact with all of them.

Don't ask me why but I always do this, I looked inside my class. I was being ignored, as always. I saw 'smoking bom Hayato' I'm still wondering what he's doing here.

I went over to Yamamoto-san and asked him."Neh Yamamoto-san since when is he in our class?" I asked him while pointing at Gokudera.

"Oh, Gokudera. He's been here for a while, I think you where asleep when he was being introduced." He answered.

"Ah arigatou." I thanked him and went over to my place. I think I will confront Gokudera at the end of the day.

I feel like revealing myself. 'Hihi, maybe. All though that would be a bad idea.'

I seated myself and looked around the class, someone was looking at me. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

They call him dame-tsuna, and he has a crush on Kyoko-san. He's also been hanging out with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

I think he also talked Yamamoto out of his suicide atempt. I'm happy he was able to do that, I see Yamamoto as a friend. He's been friendly to me even if I don't always talk to him and he's one of the only one's in school that doesn't call me 'loner' or 'cursed'.

They call me cursed because of some rumours that are just so stupid. I'm trailing of what I was doing!

I looked right back at Sawada, he flinched and looked away immediatly. 'Hmmm, why was he looking at me?'

I'll have to find out later. The lesson started aaand I drifted of.

I woke up at lunch time and went up to the roof, I found Hibari napping there. Silently I placed his bento next to him and sat a little bit further away.

He woke in a few minutes and picked up the bento, opened it and began eating. I saw this sparkle in his eyes and was fairly suprised.

The whole school knows that he doesn't show his emotions and is mercyless. But you can never judge people truly without knowing them, like the saying goes you can't judge a book by its cover.

I smiled at him and continued eating, I'm satisfied with my day. But I still can't get that feeling off of me.

After I finished my bento I decided to not spar with Hibari, the feeling still wasn't gone. I felt so unerved.

I looked around then I saw a three and it seemed like someone was in it, I slowly turned my face around and went to the stairs.

When I arrived in class I saw that all of them where busy chatting and stuff, I also saw Sawada, Yamamoto and Gokudera talk.

I don't know since when they became friends but I'm happy none of them are alone like me. I smiled their way, Yamamoto noticed and returned a grin.

This guys always made me happy, I guess he can make anyone smile even me who is said to be emotionless.

I sat down at my seat and the unexpected happend, Yamamoto came over to me.

"Yo!" He casually said, then I saw that Sawada and Gokudera where behind him.

"Yo, Yamamoto-san, Sawada-san and Gokudera-san." I greeted back, what where their motives of talking to me?

"How are you?" He said with his casual grin, was he trying to be casual? 'Whats happening?!'

"Umm I'm fine, thanks." I replied, I don't even know what to say its not in my everyday routine to have a conversation.

I looked around the class all of them where glaring at me, I knew this was going to happen.

"I think we should stop talking, I don't want anything bad to happen." I said to him while looking around the classroom.

Yamamoto looked at me and then around he noticed the glares I received, Sawada and Gokudera did the same.

Gokudera just glared back and Sawada flinched. What are they doing do they wanna get bullied too?

"Lets continue this later." Yamamoto said, he turned around and went to his seat. Sawada and Gokudera did the same.

Wow these three really do everything together. Then the stupid sensei came inside and I wanted sleep so naptime!

Then the bell woke me up and I almost fell out of my chair. I looked around the room, the stupid students where putting their books in their bags.

Now I hope you understand me but I have a grudge against every student on this school there may be exeptions but not much of them.

I started packing up my own books when I saw the trio coming over to me, seriously are they gonna be around me all the damn time?

"Yo, Kakusa-san. We're going to Tsuna's house wanna join us?" He asked me I looked at him, I though about his question.

I then looked over at Sawada he gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, why not." I said then I walked of with them to Sawada's house.

These guys are more fun than I expected, Yamamoto even got a nickname from Gokudera. It was 'baseball freak', I found them funny and saw that Sawada sweatdropped much at their actions.

I guess this is a daily routine for him, I then looked over to him he gave me a smile. And I returned it. Who would guess they could warm up my frozen heart with just their antics ?

Nobody would've known.

"You know you can call me Tsuna." Sawada said, he suprised me a little bit. I nodded at him and he gave another smile.

How many time's is he gonna smile? 'He's to bright for me ,give me sunglasses!'

We walked in a comfortable silence to his house, I liked this and wanted it to stay. Tho it suprised me that the two trouble makers where staying silent.

Then we entered his hous, Tsuna yelled 'Tadaima' and the other two 'Sorry for the intrusion'. I decided to do the same as the two and did my shoes of.

At this point I didn't care anymore what that sister would do to me, I was gonna enjoy this greatly. She could beat me up all she wanted i wouldn't care less at this point.

Then Tsuna's mother came and said: 'Okaeri, Tsu-kun!' With a gentle smile, Tsuna and his mother where alike and I smiled at this.

Then all of a sudden she grabbed Tsuna and both of them had their backs faced to us, I heard his mom whisper something.

I heard what she said it was: 'You brought a girl home Tsu-kun why didn't you say it earlier?'. I sweatdropped at what she said.

I saw Tsuna growing beet red and then he looked over at me, he mouthed 'Sorry'. I couldn't help but giggle, then Tsuna escaped his mothers grasp and went upstairs with us.

I could hear a faint giggle from his mother while we were going up.

We entered his room and settled down, when al af the sudden he appeared. Reborn the greatest hitman in the world.

I've heard much of him, bad and good things. And most important of al he's and arcobaleno, I also respect him greatly as a 'colleague'.

I looked at him and he looked back, Tsuna started sweating. The room was tense and nobody said a word.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted in his squaky voice.

"Konichiwa." I greeted back, it's time to ask some questions. Even if it will reveal something about me.

"Are you the one that has been observing me all day?" I asked him as I 'innocently' moved my head to the right.

He looked at me, the suspicion clearly show in his eyes.

"Yes." He simply answered. I guess he wasn't gonna make a fuss about it.

"H-How do you know?!" Tsuna asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"I felt as if I had been stared at since I woke up this morning from my nap, the feeling was unbearable." I answered.

"You're quite interesting you know, Himitsu Kakusa." He said, his fedora was shadowing his eyes.

The others had suspicious looks at me and didn't know what to say, well what do you say when Reborn says that somebody's interesting. You go run and hide?

I looked at the clock and felt my eyes widen, it was way to late right now. I quickly got up and scrambled out of the room.

I heard one of them call my name but I wasn't listening, I did my shoes on and got to the door.

"Kakusa-san!" Tsuna called out, I looked at him and smiled apologetically at him.

"I have to go home now, my sister is probably waiting and she isn't very patient. I also have to prepare diner. I'm really sorry." I rapidly said and went out of the door.

I knew they where confused but I couldn't wait any longer, I said that i wouldn't regret it but I really do. Why am I so stupid?!

I ran home quickly without stopping.

 **And thats it for now, when will they discover who she truly is? Nobody knows hihi ^-^. Until next time, See ya (^0^)/**


	6. Suspiciousness

**Here's a new part enjoy ^-^. It's been some time since I updated and I hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

'thoughts'

 _Namimori, Sawada residence_

Tsuna's POV

Himitsu just ran out, its actually really weird. Her excuse most of all makes me ... worried? Doesn't she have parents to make dinner.

Now that I think about it, I never talked to her the only one that really talks to her is Yamamoto. I looked at Reborn he was still looking at the door she just left through.

Reborns POV

'Himitsu Kakusa is a suspicious person, I'll need to find some things out.'

 _Namimori, Kakusa residence_

Himitsu's POV

I ran through the door and immediatly went to the kitchen but I was stopped, before me was Hiroko she was pissed.

"How come you're so late?" She asked me in a tone that sounded like the calm before the storm.

I couldn't answer I could only wait for her to do something, if she where to find out that I had friends. Ouch.

She slapped me on the cheek and demaned dinner, I knew this wasn't the only thing she was going to do.

I ran to the kitchen and made dinner as fast as I could. When I was done I raced to my room, it was silent, to silent.

After a few minutes nothing happend, she didn't come its weird if I think about it. Then I simply grabbed my phone and looked through my emails.

'Assassination, assassination, hacking, assassination, more hacking ...' Whats up with all these assassinations tonight ?

I picked one out with much money. I changed my clothes, and then jumped out of my window. Okay its just a Yakuza boss nothing more.

I ran across the roofs, silently making my way over to their hideout. That was a fucking cliched old warehouse.

I was on the roof and looked through the windows, they just seemed to be talking. Hehe time for action.

I jumped down in the place behind some boxes going to a big switch totally unnoticed. I turned it down and the lights fell out, just what I wanted.

I then proceeded to kill the enemies that where coming my way and went to the boss who was frozen in fear, I guess it's because he heard the cries of his subordinates when they where killed.

I simply slit his throat not wanting to make much of an effort. Then I made my way out of the warehouse and went home as if I just didn't kill a bunch of men.

I went back through my window and put my gear away, I thought for a minute what I was going to do. I then picked up my laptop and sat down onto my bed.

I decided to do some hacking, I haven't done that in a while. The first thing that catched my eye was the name Vongola.

I looked through the countless files of its members and one interested me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I clicked on it and read it fully.

What I read next made me widen my eyes. He was going to be the next Vongola boss, why didn't I notice this earlier?!

And Reborn is his tutor, no wonder he was there. 'Stupid!' I thought to myself. I had to be more careful from now on.

But now that I knew this information it explained a lot, the rings that I talked about with the Varia. They where coming to get them.

I'm such and airhead goddammit! I looked further through the information about his guardians. No wonder 'smoking bom Hayato' is here he's the storm guardian!

Hmmm rain is Yamamoto, lightning is Bovino Lambo, sun is Sasagawao Ryohei, cloud is Hibari and mist Rokudo Mukuro.

I smirked at one name is particular, Hibari, it's hilarious that he's getting involved in the maffia. And then Mukuro.

I've heard a lot about him, he's strong and good with his illusions. But then I Think of his history, the Estraneo famiglia.

They're horrible I can't help but just to pity Mukuto even if he doesn't need my pitying at all. About the Estraneo, I really wanna kill them for what they did to those children.

I once infiltrated one of their bases everything was absolute horror, I was speechless at the time. And I'm still speechless to this day.

Finding out more and more information just fucked me up no kidding. I then decided to sleep because that was the best choice.

I immediatly drifted of and for once I didn't have any injuries.

 _The next morning_

 _Namimori 5am_

Himitsu's POV

I woke up early like always and did my everyday routine, it was silent like always. I had gotten used to this so I didn't mind the early hours at all.

On the contrary I treasured them, they where the times that my sister wasn't awake and when assassinations took the least place.

Well of course do you expect a assassin to be up so early even they aren't so crazy. But I guess I am.

I went out on a stroll through Namimori enjoying it for once, I went back to the park and settled under a cherry blossom tree.

I loved these tree's because they where so beautiful, I got my phone out of my pocket and decided to talk to the Varia once again.

 _/Bel entered the chat/_

 _/Squalo entered the chat/_

 _/Levi entered the chat/_

 _/Lussuria entered the chat/_

 _/Xanxus entered the chat/_

 _/Sky9 entered the chat/_

 _Sky9: Hey guys_

 _Lussuria: ~Hello!_

 _Bel: ~Ushishishi, hello 9_

 _Squalo: HEY!_

 _Xanxus: Yo._

 _Levi: Hello 9._

 _Sky9: I'm a girl._

 _Bel: Well that was random._

 _Lussuria: ~Oooh 9 is a girl I didn't expect that, maybe I can dress you up in a pink dress!_

 _Sky9: Don't even touch me!_

 _Levi: It's actually quit a suprise._

 _Sky9: Why's that ?!_

 _Lussuria: ~Well nobody would expect an assassin and hacker thats ranking in the top 5 is a girl._

 _Sky9: DISCRIMINATION!_

 _Bel: ~Ushishishi, it's actually a good suprise._

 _Sky9: I'm not even gonna question you._

 _Sky9: Okay two of you guys haven't said a word and it's suprising because of one of you but why? ~Are you akward with girls? Hihi._

 _/Xanxus logged out/_

 _Sky9: DENIAL!_

 _Squalo: VOOOIII ITS JUST A BIG SUPRISE THAT'S ALL!_

 _Sky9: So it left you speechless._

 _Squalo: YES!_

 _Bel: ~Ushishishi, how old are you actually 9 ?_

 _Lussuria: ~Thats really an interesting question, common answer us!_

 _Sky9: Why would I say that to you guys, you're a bunch of pervs!_

 _Squalo: VOOOIII!_

 _Lussuria: ~Such an accusion._

 _Levi: At least we know one of them is._

 _Sky9: OH BURN LUSSURIA !_

 _Bel: ~Ushishishi, I don't know what to say._

 _/Levi logged out/_

 _Sky9: Well that was unexpected._

 _Squalo: VOOIII, we have to go!_

 _/Squalo logged out/_

 _Sky9: Okay then see ya guys later (^0^)/ !_

 _/Sky9 logged out/_

 _Lussuria: ~That emoticon was so cute!_

 _/Lussuria logged out/_

 _Bel: ~Shishishi, she said 'see ya later' interesting._

 _/Bel logged out/_

Himitsu's POV

The conversations I have with the Varia always make me sweatdrop. But to be honest i love these guys! No point in denying that.

I wonder what there reactions will be when they find out I'm a 14 year old with many problems, I'm looking forward to that considering it isn't gonna take that long anymore.

With that thought I looked up at the sky, while a soft breeze went past my face.

 **So that was the chapter for now, I hope you enjoyed ^-^. See ya later (^0^)/ !**


End file.
